


Curse of the Cat Dragon

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Dragons, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Now the Titans aren't the only thing to fear...With a large fire breathing cat on the loose, killing Titans and soldiers, they must find a way to stop it...





	Curse of the Cat Dragon

{Your POV}

It was another expedition.

So far, there were no Titans spotted.

My horse, [Tanner](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w1200/stallions/data/photos/251223_1.jpg%3F1432154176), was acting strange, all the horses were.

It was like they were expecting something to attack, something big.

We kept our eyes out for Titans just in case.

Then, we found some.

They were hiding behind the trees, scared.

We halted the horses, staring at them in confusion.

"Something has them spooked.", Corporal Levi said, his sharp grey eyes looking around for any possible threats.

The horses started to shiver, their legs buckling.

I felt a hot breeze blow, slowly turning my head to my left, where there was a large space of trees.

In the shadows, dark catlike red eyes glared and a blue light lit up, showing the shape of large teeth.

The light looked a lot like fire.

My eyes widened as I realized what was happening.

"MOVE!", I shouted, which made everyone look, but we all scurried out of the way just before the blue fire hit where we were just seconds ago.

It moved into the light while growling, revealing a catlike [creature](https://img00.deviantart.net/60ab/i/2018/029/6/c/the_abnormal_titan_by_spiritanimalsrule-dc1i13l.png).

It had a huge scarlet collar on its neck, lined with what resembled huge dog teeth and cat teeth.

Everyone noticed the large scar over its left eye and the hole in its left ear.

Its large, sleek but slightly fuzzy blacker eyebrows were furrowed, and its large feathered wings were spread out.

The tips of it's feathers had sharp looking metal on them, which cut into the trees, causing bark and twigs to fall.

It let loose a mighty roar none of us have heard before, raising its left paw high in the air.

"LOOK OUT!", Commander Erwin shouted, causing us to quickly move our horses out of the way as it slammed down, it's large dog teeth covered claws digging into the ground.

"ATTACK!", Levi said, hooking his wires into the beast's thick fur.

It roared once again, snapping its large teeth at the soldiers that went at it, nagging a newbie by the leg.

It threw him in the air, catching him in its jaws before crushing him, causing blood to pour down like rain.

Other soldiers took care of the Titans, who began to move.

The large creature decided to ignore the humans, going after the Titans as well.

It slashed at the closet Titan, sending the evaporating blood everywhere.

Tanner reared out as the steaming blood landed on him, knocking me off before running away.

It's large teeth dug into the Titan's nape, ripping it out which sent blood all over the trees.

The red eyes turned to glare at me as the Titan disintegrated, open its mouth wide.

I could only watch as the blue fire lit up in the back of its throat.

"(Y/N)!", I heard Eren yell, before being picked up and soared through the air.

The fire hit where I had just been.

"Pay attention next time!", Eren scolded as he put me down on the ground, before biting into his hand.

I quickly unsheathed my swords as he transformed, roaring loudly at the fire breathing cat, who roared back.

Two more newbies went for the cat's face but the creature grabbed one of the newbie's wires in its mouth and threw him, making him connect with a tree before falling down to the ground, never to get up again.

The other one cried out in rage before being engulfed by the cat's mouth, which tossed it's head back as it opened its mouth to throw him, silencing his screams with a forceful bite, causing blood to rain down on me.

I went for the nape of its neck, but found myself being caught into the cat's mouth.

"(Y/N)!", I heard everyone scream, and I heard Eren's roar.

The cat didn't try to chomp me and I was sent crashing into a wall of sharp and jagged teeth as the cat took to the air, flapping its large wings.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!", I heard Eren scream, probably back in his human form after I heard some more Titans approaching.

I was tossed out of the mouth and caught by the scruff of my tan jacket.

"LET ME GO!", I cried out, trying my best not to look down.

I heard the whooshing of wires and then looked down, to see Corporal Levi trying to get to the cat before it was out of the forest.

"CADET!", he shouted, reaching for me as he got close enough.

I started to reach only to see the cat's right paw coming towards him with claws unsheathed.

"CORPORAL, LOOK OUT!", I cried, making him dodge, landing in a tree.

Then we were out of the forest.

"(Y/N)!", I heard Eren shout once more, before everything was silent, aside from the sound of the wings and my sobbing, knowing I would probably never see my friends again.

{Eren's POV}

I watched with wide eyes the beast disappeared from sight, feeling tears roll down my face.

Her horse, Tanner, came up behind me and nudged my shoulder, nickering softly but sadly.

I bowed my head, clenching my fists.

I never told her how I felt and now...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I might not get to... 


End file.
